Skipping the Dogs
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: Mac finds Stella in the kitchen in the middle of the night, all she needed was a little conversation about a little news. Fluffy! Mac/Stella


**A/N... finally another piece to the little Mac/Stella series I have going...this story is set just before my last F/A story "Like father, like daughter" ENJOY! Also there are references to my F/A story "We have a problem"  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

The only sound in the dark kitchen was Stella's fingertips drumming against the counter. She nibbled on the inside of her cheek as she looked around the room and let her thoughts roll around in her mind. She sighed heavily as she noticed the green numbers on the microwave reminding her of the late hour. She had to be up for work in the morning and try as she might she couldn't get back to sleep. Stella didn't have to turn around to know Mac was in the room. She could almost sense him whenever he entered the same room as her.

"Stel, it's the middle of the night" He announced in a groggy tone.

"I know, I'm sorry I woke you" Stella replied.

"I'm more worried about you, is something wrong?" Mac asked as he set a hand on Stella's back. He skimmed the fabric of her worn t-shirt as he gently ran his hand up her spine.

"Not wrong really, but, um, can we talk?" Stella questioned nervously.

"Of course" Mac said with a nod. Stella straightened up and turned so she was fully facing him. Mac in turn crossed his arms across his chest, ready to face whatever was on his wife's mind head on.

"Do you remember that day in your office, back before we were engaged and you were holding Maeli and I told you I wanted one?" Stella began, toying with her fingers. Mac thought momentarily.

"Yes, that was a long time ago" He replied finally.

"Do you remember what you said to me about all the steps we had to take before having kids?"She continued.

"Vaguely" Mac stated.

"Well, do you think it would mess everything up if we skipped getting the dog or two?" Stella hinted. She took a deep breath as she waited for Mac to sort through the statement. His lips twitched into a smile.

"Why do I have a feeling it's too late to get the dogs anyway?" He grinned, attempting to contain his potential excitement. Stella just looked at him, her eyes jetting around his face, reading the story his features told, then she met his eyes.

"That's because it is" She finally disclosed. Mac broke into a full smile and released a small laugh. Stella couldn't help but smile back at her husband.

"you're one hundred percent sure?" Mac checked.

"Yes, five tests, all positive." Stella added with a nod as if she were relaying him evidence.

"And have you seen a doctor?" He continued.

"Not yet, I sorta wanted you to go with me."She mentioned, beginning to toy with her fingers again and pulling her gaze to the floor. Mac slid a finger under her chin to bring her eyes back up. He leaned in a gently kissed her.

"I would love to go with you; this is our future we're talking about. Our family" he whispered. Stella smiled again and kissed him slowly.

"I love you, Mac" She said as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"And I love you" he replied, lifting her off her feet and carrying her to the bedroom. He set her down on the bed and went to climb in on his side. He laid down on his back and settled his arms above his head.

"you better get back to sleep, you have to get up early" Stella noted as she laid her head on his chest.

"You too" Mac mumbled and he wrapped an arm around her. A silence fell between them , but Mac knew Stella wasn't asleep yet.

"Are you disappointed about not getting dogs?" She asked finally. She felt a light laugh rumbled through his torso.

"Stel, you just told me we're going to have a baby. That leaves me pretty much incapable of disappointment." Mac explained. His answer must have satisfied her because moments later she was asleep. Mac found the moment very ironic. He had been the one sleeping before their conversation and now he was the one wide awake. He knew he'd be more than tired in the morning, but he didn't mind so much. In fact, he rather enjoyed laying there with her head on his chest wrapping his mind around the fact they were going to have a baby.


End file.
